


Sexy Neighbor

by DistantStar, StormChaser1117



Series: 13 Days of Clexa/Clextober18 [13]
Category: The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: 13 Days of Clexa, Costumes, Doctor Clarke, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Free day, Humor, Lawyer Lexa, Next Door Neighbors, Smut, clextober18, day1, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-13 22:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16481219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantStar/pseuds/DistantStar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormChaser1117/pseuds/StormChaser1117
Summary: Clarke was happy living her life, going to work and enjoying time with her friends. It's not until the empty house next door gets a new tenant and happens to be the hottest person, Clarke has ever seen.Lexa moved in two months ago and a lot of pleasantries have been exchanged, but nothing more than that. She has been trying to settle in, but her new neighbor is very distracting.Both are oblivious until a Halloween party changes everything





	Sexy Neighbor

**Author's Note:**

> Clextober18  
> Day 1  
> Free Day
> 
> This was a lot of fun. Thanks to everyone who read and commented. Hope you enjoy this one too. We appreciate each and every one of you for taking the time to read our stories :)
> 
> This is unedited as it was just finished, but wanted to get this up. :)

* * *

It had been two months since the hot new neighbor moved in next door, Lexa Woods. She was stunning with long chestnut hair, forest green eyes, chiseled jaw and rippling muscles that made Clarke's mouth water.

Clarke had yet to make a move on her even though she was sure Lexa liked her too. They were both just so busy with their respective jobs. Clarke was a doctor and Lexa a lawyer so it left them both very little free time. They didn’t talk a lot, but the few times they managed to exchange a few words, Clarke felt even more enraptured by the brunette.

She had been working up the courage for the last month to ask her out.

Honestly, since the day she moved in, but Clarke didn’t want to come off as creepy. She pretended that peeking through windows and doors just to catch a glimpse of her wasn’t stalkerish at all.

Contrary to what her friends believed.

She knew she was lying to herself, but it was better than the alternative because here she was for the fifth time today looking out the window.

“You’re useless, C, I swear to god,” Raven threw an arm around her shoulder as Clarke stood there watching her neighbor work on her ‘67 mustang through her window in the living room, “You have the hots for Sexy neighbor.”

Lexa was in a black tank top which showed off her muscles deliciously, her tattoos on display and sweat dripping down Clarke licked her lips wishing it was Lexa she could lap up. Lexa had her head under the hood of her car tinkering with something.

She knew next to nothing about cars, but Clarke found herself wishing she did.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about and you know very well her name is Lexa,” Clarke deflected, but couldn’t deny Raven was right. She was absolutely useless when it came to Lexa. This was uncharted territory and Clarke was floundering.

“Yeah sexy neighbor is more fitting,” Raven smirked when Clarke glared at her.

Clarke craved to know her more aside from their brief conversations.

“You’re drooling,” Octavia appeared on her other side.

She rolled her eyes, but still tried to wipe at her mouth discreetly, “I hate you both.”

“You love us,” Raven laughed, “I gotta admit, you have good taste. Lexa is hot and so is that car.”

“Yeah...so fucking hot,” Clarke sighed and leaned her head on the window to get a closer look.

Of course that was when Lexa chose to look over and see her. She flushed red as she waved back. Lexa smiled and nodded and went back to work, grease on her cheek and forehead and even Clarke found that sexy.

“You should invite her to the Halloween Party,” Raven slapped her on the back, “You can finally bone her.”

“Rae that was terrible,” Octavia laughed and shook her head.

“Its almost Halloween, I thought it was fitting,” Raven grinned, “okay fine. Bang, screw, fuck, do the nasty, horizontal tango, make love…” Raven made kissing noises and Clarke shoved her away.

“What..no! You're disturbing. Truly. I have way more respect for her then that,” Clarke shook her head adamantly, “Besides why in the world would I invite her? She's barely an acquaintance.”

“Because you like her duh,” Octavia rolled her eyes, “Don’t be dense and it gives you the chance to get to know her.”

“I’m not,” Clarke sighed, “I wouldn’t even know how to ask her,” She took her eyes away from the window once Lexa disappeared inside, but may have checked out her ass first.

“Easy,” Raven guided her to the couch, “Lexa, would you like to come to my party Saturday?”

“You’re good at shit like this, you have men and woman falling all over you, I’ve never seen you like this before,” Octavia sat down next to her and Clarke leaned her head on her shoulder.

“I kinda like it!” Raven shrugged her shoulders when Clarke gave her a glare, “Oh c'mon, you get whoever you want, but now the one you want the most, you can't string two words together.”

“I know, I’m pathetic,” Clarke sighed knowing her friends were right. She had no problem getting dates, but she was tired of the game and Lexa stirred something inside her like nobody else had before. “She’s just so…”

“Hot.”

“Gorgeous,”

“Sexy.”

“Beautiful.”

“Special,” Clarke breathed out, “I mean I don’t know her very well, but I want to. She is all that and so much more. I just know it.”

“You’ve got it so bad,” Raven kissed her head, “You should ask her out already.”

“I’ve tried, but I freeze up everytime and we end up talking about something random like here weather or plants. I don't even garden!” Clarke groaned, “Besides if I asked her to come, who says she even would?”

“She’d be stupid not to,” Octavia jumped to her defense, “Besides I’ve seen the way she looks at you and that woman is into you. I'd stake my firstborn.”

“You don't even have a kid!”

“If I did.”

Raven interrupted what was sure to escalate into an argument and put a hand on her arm, “O is right, C. Don't overthink it. Just get your pretty little ass up and go ask your woman to the party. Don't forget to tell her it's a costume party either.”

“She’s not my woman,” Clarke fired back, even though she wished Lexa was.

“Not yet,” Raven stood up and yanked her up as well that Clarke stumbled a moment to regain her balance.

Clarke shook her head, “Let's not talk about Lexa anymore. We have a lot to do before Saturday and it was your idea to have the party here,” She turned and walked into her kitchen and completely missed the grins her friends exchanged behind her back.

“Okay, Griff,” Raven and Octavia followed her.

“We'll stop,” Octavia nodded.

“Thank you.”

She did her best to focus on the tasks at hand, but her mind kept drifting to Lexa, wondering whether not she'd come.

First, Clarke would have to work up the courage to invite her.

-=-

Of all the things for her to run out of, sugar was the last thing Clarke had expected. She had been meticulous when she bought everything at the store the previous day. Yet somehow, they’d run out. Clarke sighed, running a hand through her hair before she grabbed her keys and took off her apron.

“What are you doing?” Octavia asked. She was hovered over the mixer trying to stir the batter.

“Going to get sugar,” Clarke huffed in irritation, “We’re out.”

“Why don’t you just run next door?” Raven suggested like it was the most obvious thing in the world. She grinned as she pulled out the vanilla cupcakes from the oven.

Clarke narrowed her eyes, “What’s wrong with going to the store?”

“Nothing,” Octavia replied quickly, “It’s just that...it’s gonna take you longer and we have a lot still to do,” Raven nodded in agreement.

Clarke looked around the kitchen seeing cupcakes that needed icing, brownies that needed cut, cookies to be frosted and so on. She knew her friends made a good point. Depending on traffic and how busy the store was, it could take up to an hour.

Just to get sugar.

“What makes you so sure she even has any?” Clarke looked down and scuffed her toe against the hardwood and missed the shit eating grins on her friend’s faces.

“If she doesn’t, you can go to the store, but if she does, you save time,” Raven walked over and took her keys from her hand, “Off you go.”

“But…” Clarke tried to protest, but Octavia came and stood by Raven.

“Tell Lexa we said hi,” Octavia smiled and Clarke didn’t like the glint in either of their eyes.

“I gotta...go to the bathroom first,” Clarke walked away and hurried into the bathroom. She locked the door and looked in the mirror. She quickly fixed her hair and splashed water on her face. Clarke didn’t want to look like she was slaving away in the kitchen all day even though that was exactly was she was doing.

She was lucky enough to have the whole weekend off. She had switched shifts around in order to make it happen which was a relief. Clarke couldn’t remember the last time she’d had an entire weekend free. Being a doctor took up a lot of her time which she knew Lexa understood with her being a defense lawyer and everything.

“Damn it,” Clarke whispered in the mirror and gave herself a pep talk. Once satisfied, Clarke strolled out and ignored the whistles and catcalls from her friends, “I’ll be right back,” She smiled nervously.

“Take your time!”

“We got this, don’t worry.”

Sometimes her friends were so obvious, but Clarke really wanted to see Lexa and this gave her a valid excuse.

Clarke crossed her yard and into Lexa’s. She walked up the steps onto her porch and raised her hand to knock. Before she did, Clarke took a few calming breaths as nerves fluttered in her belly. She rapped her knuckles on the door and waited for Lexa to answer. She thought Lexa was home because her car was in the driveway, but she could’ve taken her Harley out for a ride.

When Clarke saw Lexa on a bike, she had honestly thought Lexa couldn’t get any hotter. Boy was she wrong.

It had been a couple minutes and Clarke was about to go home when the door opened. Clarke turned around and her mouth dropped open.

Lexa stood there in a sports bra and shorts, her muscles, abs and tattoos all on display. Her hair was in a messy bun and Clarke barely had the presence of mind to wonder if she interrupted something.

“Hey, Clarke,” Lexa crossed her arms, which only caused her biceps to be more prominent, she smiled and Clarke was at a complete loss for words.

She licked her lips as her gaze roamed over every inch of Lexa’s body. Clarke realized what she was doing and her eyes snapped up to see Lexa smirking. Clarke knew she was caught, but couldn’t be bothered to care when Lexa looked that good.

“I…” Clarke swallowed, her mouth dry as a desert, Lexa being the only person able to quench her thirst.

“Did you need something or did you just come to stare me?” The corner of Lexa’s mouth pulled into a smirk and it was enough to make her weak in the knees.  
Clarke closed her eyes for a moment trying to regain her composure. She opened them back up and swore she saw Lexa’s eyes dart down to lips and back up, “Sugar.”

Lexa cocked an eyebrow, “Sugar?”

“Yes,” Clarke knew she wasn’t making any sense, but couldn’t seem to stop it, “I need sugar.”

“Right, well come on in and I’ll see if I have any,” Lexa stepped back to let her in and Clarke scooted by, feeling the heat of Lexa’s skin burn her as she passed, “I’ll be right back.”

Clarke nodded, not trusting her words anymore. She leaned against the wall and took a look around.

This was the first time, she’d been in Lexa’s house and the only thing on her mind was stripping Lexa of what little clothing she had and having her way with her.

She was still imagining it when Lexa came back.

-=-

Lexa had been in the middle of her workout when she heard someone knock on her door. It took her a minute to finish her set, not wanting to lose count. By the time, she made it to the door, Clarke was walking away.

The goddess next door was the last person she expected to stop by, but it was a very welcome interruption that could happen to her anytime.

Clarke had been on her mind since the day she moved in and saw her coming home from work. She had smiled and introduced herself and thus began a tentative friendship if you could call it that. Especially when Lexa wanted more than just friendship with Clarke.

Maybe now could be her opportunity.

She realized she’d been gone longer than she intended and quickly grabbed the sugar and made her back out to her living room. Clarke stood there leaning against the wall, eyes closed and smile on her face. She would give anything to know what Clarke was thinking in that moment.

“Sorry, that took so long,” Lexa shrugged her shoulders, “Took me a minute to find it.”

Clarke startled and Lexa found in absolutely adorable. She hadn’t missed Clarke’s eyes raking down her body and quite honestly, she had done the same on more than one occasion. She only wished she could get her hands on Clarke’s bare skin to see if it felt as smooth and silky as it looked.

“No worries,” Clarke bit her bottom lip and an ache coiled low in her belly. Lexa had a thing for women especially a certain blonde who bit their lip. It was a major turn on.

She handed the sugar to her, “Did you need anything else?” Lexa couldn’t help but ask wanting to extend their time just a little longer.

“Hopefully not, but if I do, I’ll come to you,” Clarke’s eyes dropped to her lips and back up.

“Works for me,” Lexa flirted and dared to step closer. She saw Clarke suck in a breath, “I’m here if you need anything,” She hoped Clarke would catch on to the double meaning and was rewarded with a beautiful blush that spread across her cheeks and neck.

“That’s good...thank you…” Clarke stutterd out her words and sucked her bottom lip into her mouth. Lexa smirked as Clarke’s eyes once again roamed over her.

“Anytime, Clarke,” Lexa purred softly and saw a shiver run down Clarke’s spine.

“I should probably get back…” Clarke paused, “My friends are there and god knows what they’ll get up to if I’m gone too long.”

“By all means, we can’t let that happen,” Lexa leaned in closer, her body brushing purposefully against Clarke’s. She felt Clarke’s hot breath on her neck as she pulled open the door, “I’ll see you around,” Lexa moved back to let her exit.

“Yeah...yeah...of course,” Clarke hesitated to leave and Lexa wanted to do a happy dance, “Lexa?”

“Yes, Clarke,” Lexa was curious what Clarke had on her mind.

Clarke fiddled with the top of the sugar bag, “Would you like to come to my Halloween party?”

Lexa hadn’t expected that, “When is it?”

“Saturday,” Clarke’s cheeks tinged pink again, “I know it’s tomorrow and I’m sorry for the last minute invite.”

Lexa cocked an eyebrow, very much enjoying flustered Clarke. Every time she caught Clarke watching her out the window or staring too long, Clarke got the same expression on her face, “Why is it last minute?”

Clarke looked down, “I wasn’t sure if you’d say yes,” She mumbled softly and Lexa had to strain to hear.

“Why wouldn’t I?” Lexa asked, “Will you look at me?”

She looked up and shrugged her shoulders, “We don’t know each other very well and coming to a party where you really don’t know anyone could be awkward. Plus it’s a costume party and I’m not sure what your stance is on Halloween in general and I…” Clarke rambled and Lexa couldn’t help but chuckle.

“I don’t mean to laugh, but you’re cute when you ramble,” Lexa watched Clarke smile and it lit up her face. She was so beautiful, “I would very much like to come to your party.”

“Wait!” Clarke’s eyes widen, “Really?”

“Yes, really,” Lexa shook her head, a smile spread across her face. Clarke always made her smile and it was just what she needed when she came home from work. A smile and a wave from Clarke never failed to brighten her day, “Can I invite a couple of my friends? It’s just that this is right up their alley.”

“Of course, the more the merrier,” She almost vibrated with energy all the sudden, “That’s awesome. Come over anytime after 7,” Clarke grinned, “I really should go,” She looked like it was the last thing she wanted to do which made Lexa feel ecstatic.

“I understand,” She smiled and walked Clarke out to her front porch. She shivered slightly in the chilly air, “Have a good rest of your night, Clarke.”

“You too, Lexa,” Clarke seemed to have an extra pep in her step as she started the short walk back to her house, “See you tomorrow.”

“See you,” Lexa watched her the entire way until she disappeared inside. She was so screwed. Lexa knew she needed to find a Halloween costume and fast, but with it being the day before, it was going to be hard.

Suddenly a costume idea struck her that she knew Clarke would love and tomorrow night was her chance to finally ask Clarke on a date, something she’d been itching to do for months.

Now she had confirmation that Clarke had feelings for her too which made her day a whole lot better as she scrambled upstairs to relieve herself in the shower. And do her very best not to think about Clarke.

She failed.

-=

Late the next day, Lexa was getting dressed in her bedroom, blinds open as they usually were when she noticed out of the corner of her eye, Clarke entering her own bedroom. As she had since she first realized their windows faced each other, Lexa averted her eyes respectfully. No matter how much she longed to look.

More than once, Lexa had to take care of herself in the shower after catching a glimpse of pale skin and creamy curves.

She shrugged on the final piece of her costume and headed downstairs to put on her boots. Lexa didn’t want to show up empty handed so she had a bottle of wine that she knew Clarke preferred chilling in the fridge.

Her front door opened and her sister, Anya strolled in followed by Lincoln, their cousin.

“You’re late,” Lexa didn’t even look up at them as she finished tying her boot.

“You said 7,” Anya fired back, “It’s 7.”

“No it’s after 8 actually,” Lexa checked her watch and finally looked up to see Anya dressed as angel which made her laugh. Anya was so far from an angel, it was ridiculous. Lincoln on the other hand was dressed as Michael from Halloween, fit with the hockey mask, “Nice costumes.”

“So what if we’re a little late, traffic was a bitch and your block is packed with cars,” Anya perched on the edge of the couch.

“Sorry, Lex, but she’s right, we did try to be on time,” Lincoln pushed his mask up onto his bald head, “Does it really matter if we’re late to this party?”

“Yes,” Lexa answered far too quickly and they both raised their eyebrows, “I mean...no...I just don’t like to be late is all.”

“I call bullshit,” Anya cocked an eyebrow, “Who’s going to be at this party that has your panties in a twist?”

“What no one,” Lexa shrugged, “It’s just next door.”

“Oh my god, this is too good,” Anya eye’s lit up, “It’s at that blonde’s house, isn’t?”

“What blonde?” Lincoln questioned coming to sit down next to her.

“No blonde,” Lexa answered, hoping that Anya would drop it. Of course that was wishing for too much.

“You’ve been crushing on her since you moved in,” Anya exclaimed and Lincoln let out a booming laugh that reminded her of her dad.

“I regret telling you anything,” Lexa glared, but it did nothing to deter her sister.

“Oh please, you have hearteyes anytime you see her,” Anya wagged her eyebrows, making her white wings flutter.

“I rarely see her, An. You’re not making a valid argument,” Lexa couldn’t help but smile and think back on Clarke’s reaction the night before.

“See, Linc. That’s exactly what I’m talking about, she gets that look on her face everytime you even mention the blonde,” Anya pointed and Lexa tried not to blush, but failed miserably.

“Can this interrogation be over yet?” Lexa stood up, “We’re late.”

“That’s so cute,” Anya laughed, “Can’t wait to see your girlfriend.”

“Sorry, Lexa, but its cute and I haven’t even seen you two together yet,” Lincoln held his hands up in surrender when Lexa leveled a glare at him.

“First of all, she’s not my girlfriend,” Lexa held a finger, “Second of all, you know I don’t like to be late.”

Anya stood up and used to the couple inches of height advance, “You need to relax so we’re going to do a shot or two to calm you down. Besides by the end of the night, she will be.”

“I don’t want to be late,” Lexa argued, but didn’t deny Anya’s statement about Clarke. It’s what she wanted in the end.

“Chill, kid. It’s cool to fashionably late,” Anya strode off into her kitchen and Lexa looked to Lincoln for help.

“Oh no, I learned long ago not to get in the middle of you two. You are vicious to each other sometimes,” Lincoln shook his head just as Anya came back with a tray of six shots.

“Shot time!” Anya announced.

“How about no.”

“Yes, Lex, you need this,” Anya’s tone of voice made her wonder, but nevertheless, Lexa downed the first shot of whiskey followed quickly by the second. The alcohol burned down her throat and heat settled in her belly, “Feel better?” Anya took her own as did Lincoln.

Lexa couldn’t deny that she did in deed feel calmer, but didn’t want to give Anya the satisfaction of being right, “I took the shots, can we go now?”

“Fine, fine, let’s go,” Anya set down the tray on her coffee table and they each grabbed what they needed. Lexa locked her door and could already hear the pounding music emanating from Clarke’s house.

All Lexa wanted to do as they stepped inside was to find Clarke.

-=-

Her gaze flicked to the door every few minutes waiting for Lexa to appear. Everytime someone knew came in and it wasn’t her, Clarke was disappointed.

“She’ll be here,” Raven appeared next to her as the party raged around them. It was a decent turn out so far, she thought. She just hoped it wouldn’t get too crazy.

“I hope so,” Clarke fiddled with her sword hanging at her hip.

“I can’t wait to see her face when she sees you,” Raven gestured at her costume. Clarke smiled and tugged the bodice down slightly to reveal a little more of good earth cleavage as her friends dubbed her boobs. She was dressed as a valkyrie and she even had a helmet as well, but it got to hot and heavy to wear. She has the short dress that revealed her legs in knee high black boots and blue cape over her shoulders.

“I look alright?” Clarke had gone and back and forth on her costume multiple times since Lexa agreed to come.

“Yes,” Raven scanned her up and down, “I mean not as hot as me, but I’d do you,” Raven grinned.

‘Yuck,” Clarke gagged, but took in Raven’s outfit and found it fitting that Raven has chosen to be the devil. She had red leather pants, black sheer shirt topped with her red leather jacket. Black wings and horns on her head that flashed red.

“I know, I was just joking, besides your girl just walked in and she’s looking fine,” Raven whistled, “But who is that chick beside her because damn, I wouldn’t mind getting on top of that.”

Clarke’s head whipped around and her mouth watered at the sight. Lexa stood just off to the side of the front door with her hands tucked into her black leather jacket. She wore skin tight black jeans, black combat boots and a black shirt tucked it in the front. Her hair was down over her shoulder and her black eyeliner made her green eyes pop, “Fuck me.”

“Down girl,” Raven smirked.

“Speak for yourself,” Clarke nudged her shoulder, but didn’t take her eyes off Lexa, “I’ll see you later.”

“I hope not,” Raven called after to her and she just held up her middle finger as she weaved in an out of people to get to Lexa who was looking around. She knew the minute, Lexa spotted her, because a smile lit up her face as they locked eyes.

“Hey, you,” Lexa smiled and licked her lips as her gaze raked over her, “You look fucking gorgeous.”

“You look pretty fucking good yourself,” Clarke thanked the few drinks she’d already had that made her more bold and took ahold of Lexa’s jacket and pulled her in close. Clarke heard the hitch of Lexa’s breath as Clarke pressed a lingering kiss to her cheek, closer to the corner of her mouth, “I’m glad you came.”

When she pulled back, she noticed Lexa’s eyes were dilated and knew hers were the same, “Me too,” Lexa rasped before she cleared her throat.

Clarke took a look around and saw Raven engrossed with some chick dressed as angel and just shook her head. Next she found Octavia wrapped around some guy, she assumed he was the mysterious guy she was dating. The rest of her friends were scattered around and seemed content so Clarke took Lexa’s hand boldly, “You brought wine?”

“Yeah, I wanted to contribute,” Lexa shrugged her shoulders, but a blush tinged the top of her ears.

“It’s my favorite,” Clarke husked, pleasantly surprised and wondered if Lexa knew that or it was just a guess.

“I know,” Lexa’s gaze darted down to her lips and back up. Her eyes slightly unfocused.

“How?”

“I pay attention.”

Clarke smiled widely, her heart beating a rapid tattoo in her chest, “Follow me?”

Lexa nodded and Clarke led her back out the door and to the side of her house where luckily nobody was.

“Just wanted to get me alone, I see,” Lexa teased setting the bottle of wine down on the ground beside them.

“Yes,” Clarke admitted, as she leaned back against the siding, Lexa arms came up beside her head effectively trapping her in.

“Why?” Lexa leaned in close where their breath mingled.

“You know why…” Clarke’s free hand wrapped around the back of Lexa’s neck and brought their lips millimeters apart.

“Do I?” Lexa laughed and Clarke could smell the whiskey on her breath and something sweet.

“Shut up and kiss me,” Clarke demanded and eliminated the space between them. She moaned into Lexa’s mouth as Lexa pinned her against the house. Lexa was a fantastic kisser and Clarke normally was one to take charge, but she happily let Lexa control the kiss. She pulled back and Clarke couldn't help but chased her lips.

She noticed Lexa’s body lined up perfectly again hers. Lexa’s hand held her chin as she held her chin and traced her bottom lip. Lexa caressed her cheek, a small smile playing on her lips.

“You’re beautiful,” Lexa whispered reverently.

Clarke brushed her lips against Lexa’s who instantly captured her mouth with a kiss. Lexa tilts her chin and kissed her jaw, her neck, her fingers curled around her hip. Lexa takes a breath and studies her face with a warm smile, “You are.”

Lexa suddenly grabbed her face and kissed her harder. Clarke tangled her fingers in Lexa’s hair scratching her scalp, “I’ve wanted this since I saw you,” Lexa panted in between kisses.

“Fuck,” Clarke hands untangled from her hair and skated up under her shirt. Her cold hands on Lexa’s overheated skin making her jump, “Inside,” Clarke’s nails dig into her lower back before she’s hoisted up with her legs wrapped around her waist.

“Grab the wine,” Lexa leans down and Clarke scoops it up. She cradles it as she leaves kisses down Lexa’s jaw and neck, “Fuck, Clarke.”

“Fuck is right,” Clarke realized where they were headed and was never more grateful that Lexa moved in next door than she was in this moment, “Hurry...hurry...hurry!” She was soaked and couldn’t help by grind against Lexa’s rock hard abs. Her panties were ruined, but it did little to relieve the ache that had settled deep into her bones.

Lexa fumbled with the keys as she finally got the door unlocked. She kicked the door closed with her foot and locked it before slamming her into the nearest wall. She set the wine bottle down on a side table, hoping it wouldn’t fall, but had way better things to occupy her mind. Clarke pushed at Lexa’s jacket until it fell to the ground while Lexa unhooked her cape, “bedroom…” She toed off her boots and yanked hers off as well.

“Yes, please!” Clarke canted her hips harder, making Lexa stumble, but finally they were up the steps and into her bedroom. Lexa sat down with her on her lap and made quick work of removing the rest of her clothes but left her panties on. Lexa explored every inch of her skin with her hands and mouth that had Clarke burning with each swipe of her tongue before she nips at her inner thighs.

Suddenly her weight disappears and Clarke’s eyes fly open, but widen in appreciation as Lexa slowly removes the rest of her clothes except her undergarments. She watched as every inch of skin was revealed before sitting up and bringing their lips crashing back together.

Lexa kisses her soft and tender before moving lower. Clarke’s eyes slam shut when Lexa’s mouth swirls and nips down her body, pulling a straining nipple into her mouth. Clarke’s breaths start melding into gasps and her eyes snap open again. Lexa pressed a searing kiss to her hiphone before she looked up with a burning question in her gaze.

Clarke groans loudly when Lexa uses her teeth to tug her underwear down, grazing her inner thigh, all the way to her ankles, “Fuck, Clarke.”

“Please,” Clarke gasped as Lexa’s mouth finally settles where she wants her the most and the first swipe of her tongue had Clarke seeing stars. Her back arched off the bed as Lexa continued her exploration and driving her tongue in and out as far she could go. She clenched down, but her body craved more, “More...please...more.”

Clarke’s fingers slip into her hair and her other hand grips the sheets. Lexa moans into her sending vibrations straight to her clit. Her chest tightens in anticipation as Lexa suddenly sinks two fingers deep inside, thrusting one, twice before she curls her fingers. Clarke’s hitched words and moans collide as she freefals, stars danced behind her eyelids as her orgasm crashed over her like a tidal wave. She shuttered a few times before she went completely limp.

Lexa pulled slowly out and waited for her to look up before she licked her fingers clean. Clarke’s eyes zeroed in on Lexa’s panties and noticed the sizable wet spot on the front and groaned. Lexa started to climb up her body, but Clarke found a second wind and sat up so instead, Lexa stradled her lap, “Thought I might have tired you out,” Lexa teased as she kissed her.

“Not yet,” Clarke answers with a demanding kiss, her fingers sliding into Lexa’s hair. She loved the feel of Lexa’s soft hair. Lexa pushed her down and grabbed her shoulders and Clarke can feel the wet glide of Lexa’s arousal against her stomach. Clarke took control and ran her hand down Lexa’s stomach and over her thighs, sticky from where she dripped down her thighs. She ripped off her lace underwear and threw them off to the side.

“Fuck...please!” Lexa begged and Clarke thought it was the sexiest thing she’d heard ever.

Clarke didn’t want to tease and dragged her fingers through her abundant wetness and up over her clit, making Lexa keen in appreciation, “This what you want?”

“Ye...yes!” Lexa stuttered out, her eyes were closed tight, her back arched and Clarke drove two fingers into her wet, clinging heat and groaned at how they squeezed her so tight. Lexa started to chant her name and Clarke wrapped her lips around Lexa’s nipple that her screaming her name to the ceiling.

“Come for me, baby,” Clarke coaxed her, as her thumb flicked her clit that had Lexa canting her hips harder into her. She knew Lexa was close and she curled her fingers against her front wall. Lexa nods, unable to speak, her hips moving faster, harder, her breaths growing erratic, “Open your eyes,”

The moment Lexa’s green eyes meet her, a loud moan escapes Lexa’s lungs and she is crying out her name as she spilled into her hand as she came. Clarke helped ride her ride it out until Lexa shifted and Clarke removed her fingers slowly.

“Fuck!’ Lexa mumbled tiredly, but with a blissful smile on her face. Clarke thought payback was in order and stuck her two fingers into her mouth and sucked them clean. Her eyes closed at the taste and knew before the night was over, she had to have taste directly from the source.

“Yeah, but are you too tired to continue,” Clarke teased, enjoying the slight blush on Lexa’s cheeks.

“Definitely not. You have no idea what my stamina is like,” Lexa looked up at her, a challenge in her eyes.

“Show me,” Clarke challenged right back and that was exactly what Lexa did.

All night long and well into the morning.


End file.
